


My angel (EVILCHARMING)

by MakotaTaeny9



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotaTaeny9/pseuds/MakotaTaeny9
Summary: Después de ser abandonado con su recien nacido por su novia, la que creia la amaba igual que él. Y vivir miserablemente a causa de su ex jefe y ex suegro.David Nolan ve cambiada su vida por un pequeño y hermoso angel, que lo ayudará a ver nuevamente la felicidad.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

  
Cansado. Así se sentía. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sus ahorros ya escaseaban desde hace unas semanas y aun necesitaba comprarle algunas cosas a su razón de vida.

Al fin pudo distinguir el edificio donde estaba su departamento. Suerte que era el dueño, porque como se encontraba ahora le hubiera sido imposible pagar un arriendo, llevaba ya un par de meses sin empleo.

"A ver como sobrevives"

Le había dicho su ex-suegro hace meses, el hombre le había puesto problemas desde que su única hija había comenzado a salir con él. Y él se había defendido diciendo que **jamás** la dejaría.   
Que ironía... ella lo había dejado a él y sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás.

Aferró aun más las bolsas de las compras que acababa de hacer y entró al edificio, se subió al ascensor y pulsó el botón de su piso. El ascensor se empezó a mover, pero también lo hizo el pequeño bulto que llevaba en brazos.

-Shhh... ya cariño, ya vamos a llegar, solo un poco más ¿si?-. Intentaba en vano contener al incomodó bebé que agitaba sus bracitos y arrugaba su cara.

Si... su novia, la que creía lo amaba, lo había abandonado con su pequeño bebé recién nacido, y el pequeño solo lo tenía a él.

Meneando su cuerpo de un lado al otro rebotando al pequeño, salió el ascensor acercándose a la puerta de su departamento cuando el bebé estalló en llantos. Escuchó una puerta cerrarse mientras él intentaba callar los gritos y una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Volteó para decirle que no era necesario, cuando quedó sin habla y sin respiración. Una hermosa morena, ojos marrones y labios rojo sangre, estaba parada ahí como una bella ilusión ¿Quién era? No la había visto antes. Estaba tan embobado con ella que no escuchó lo que dijo hasta que se le acercó más.

-Yo tomo el bulto más bonito-. Dijo la morena tomando al pequeño bebé y acunándolo en su pecho. El pequeño dejó de llorar inmediatamente y solo soltaba pequeños sollozos -Hola...-. Le dijo al bebé con una sonrisa y luego volvió a mirarlo a él -¿Cómo se llama?

-David-. Dijo aun en una nube.

-¿Y usted?-. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que le había preguntado primero el nombre del bebé.

-Lo siento...-. Dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa -Yo soy David, el es Jason.

-Así que te llamas Jason-. Le habló al pequeño haciéndolo sonreír -¿No iba a abrir la puerta?-. Le sonrió a David y sacándolo de su aturdimiento. El rubio sacó rápidamente sus llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta dejándola entrar con el pequeño Jason en sus brazos.

-No quiero sonar maleducado pero... ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó dejando la bolsa sobre la isla de la cocina, mientras la morena se sentaba en uno de los taburetes frente a él con el pequeño Jason bien acurrucado.

-Me llamo Regina, acabo de mudarme al departamento de enfrente-. Sonrió agradablemente -¡Somos vecinos!

-Eso es muy agradable. Eres la primera vecina que me ayuda con él-. Cogiendo el hervidor para calentar agua.

-¿Puedo preguntar donde está la mamá de Jason? O acaso ¿otro papá?-. ¿Enserio había preguntado eso? El tipo no parecía ser gay, entonces ¿Por qué se le vino eso a la mente?

-No, no hay otro padre, tampoco madre. Solo somos Jason y yo-. Dijo el rubio apoyando sus antebrazos en la isla de la cocina e inclinándose para mirar al pequeño. Tomó aire para decir lo siguiente. -Su madre nos abandonó en cuanto nació-. El rostro de Regina se mostró impasible, pero sus ojo hablaron por si solos, una infinita carrera de emociones a través de esos chocolate intenso. Al final la expresión en su cara cambio a un ceño fruncido.

-¿Porqué se fue?-. Para ser franco, ni el lo sabía. Supo por una de las enfermeras que ella se había vestido y se había largado sin querer escuchar ni darle razones a ninguna de ellas.

-No lo se. Jamás mostró ningún tipo de rechazo al bebé, ni siquiera en el momento del parto. Más bien fue todo lo contrario. Ni yo lo entiendo-. Soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a prepararle un biberón al bebé, había ido a la tienda a comprar pañales y leche. Era increíble, pero el pequeño niño había acabado con todos los pañales que a lo largo del embarazo le había estado comprando y algunos otros que le habían quedado demasiado pequeños. Era como una pequeña maquina de cagar.

-¿Puedo alimentarlo?-. Preguntó la morena sorprendiendo a David que el niño estuviera tan a gusto con él. Asintió entregándole el biberón y la vio acomodarlo, comprobar la temperatura de la leche y luego dársela el bebé. Parecía experta en la materia, y pronto se preguntó si ella estaría casada. Preguntar si tenía hijos o estaba casada sería ser demasiado directo.

-Eres muy buena en esto.

Regina lo miró sonriendo y a el su corazón se le saltó un latido.

-Aprendí siendo voluntaria en un orfanato-. Dijo muy orgullosa, su madre siempre había odiado que se fuera a meter allí, pero a ella le encantaba.

-O sea que sabes mucho de niños.

-Si-. Respondió y de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar -Diablos me tengo que ir, quede de verme con una amiga-. Dijo poniéndose de pie, aun con el pequeño aferrado al biberón y con cuidado se lo entregó a David -Hasta luego pequeño Jason-. Susurró besando su frente y luego miró al rubio -Hasta luego David, un gusto conocerlos, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde vivo-. Con eso salió del departamento, dejando tanto a David como al pequeño Jason extrañado su presencia.

Pasaron los días y siempre se encontraban en el pasillo, o Regina siempre iba a golpearle la puerta para "jugar" con el pequeño Jason. Francamente el pequeño y ella se llevaban muy bien. Ese día David tenía una entrevista de trabajo y Regina se ofreció inmediatamente a cuidar del bebé, el rubio no pudo decir que no cuando ella le puso esos ojitos de cachorro. La morena lograba ser muy adorable.

.

En la entrevista le fue pésimo, Leopold se había encargado de cumplir lo que había prometido **"haré que nadie te contrate nunca"**.

Sentía que le había fallado a su madre, que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo le había ayudado a ahorrar para tener una buena carrera ¿Y que había hecho él? se había enredado con la hija del jefe y le había plantado cara cuando intentó separarlos ¿Para que? para ser desechado sin mas por la propia autora de su desgracia, lo único bueno que obtuvo de esa relación con Mary Margaret era su pequeño Jason.

Angustiado y sin saber que más hacer, vagó por un tiempo en Central Park. EL maldito de Leopold le había amenazado con dejarlo en la calle si no le entregaba por las buenas a su nieto. Pero eso era algo que ni muerto haría, así tuviera que trabajar vendiendo su cuerpo o incluso de barrendero. Cualquier cosa antes de entregar a su hijo.

Apesadumbrado y con el mundo cayendo sobre sus hombros se dirigió a casa, necesitaba tener a su bebé en brazos y sentirse útil. Y también ver a Regina. Sonrió pensando en ella. La joven era como una pequeña luz que iluminaba sus días de energía. Como la estrellita del juego de Mario Bros. Así se había autonombrado ella.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-. El entusiasmo de Regina rápidamente fue decayendo al ver el semblante triste del rubio -No fue bien ¿verdad?-. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

-Fue pésimo, todo iba bien, hasta que revisaron los expedientes y notaron que mi antiguo jefe me ponía como una pésima persona y un pésimo abogado.

-Es un idiota-. Contestó sirviendo unos vasos con sidra. Y entregándole uno al rubio.

-Y lo peor es que solo lo hizo para que sucediera esto, que me viera en un callejón sin salida para entregarle a Jason.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jason?

-Él es su abuelo, Leopold Blanchard es su nombre-. Notó que Regina arrugaba el seño con disgusto y daba un largo trago a su vaso.

-Para mi mala fortuna le conozco-. Dijo captando toda la atención del rubio -Un tipo calvo y gordo de manos largas-. Su cuerpo dio un pequeño escalofrío -Así que Mary Margaret es la madre de Jason.

-¿También la conoces?

-Fuimos al mismo colegio-. Regina se encogió de hombros al decir eso y se colocó de pie para ir a buscar la botella -Yo nunca fui... adecuada para su grupo de amigas.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que no entraba en el rango de "popular". Mientras ella era la líder cabeza hueca de las porristas, yo era la presidenta del centro de alumnos.

-¿Porque eso no te hacia popular? En donde estudié todo el mundo quería ser del centro de alumnos.

-No se, en el mío el estatus era más importante que la inteligencia. Pero no importa, muchos de esos "populares" ahora trabajan para mí-. Dijo de una forma malvada, con una sonrisa que contagió a David. De pronto la cara de Regina cambió, como si hubiera tenido una revelación -¿Porqué no trabajas para mi? Es decir conmigo, en la empresa.

-¿Qué?-. Se extrañó, hasta ahora no tenía idea en qué trabajaba Regina, y es que casi siempre la veía en su casa.

-Sí, digo... siempre estamos necesitando gente nueva. En realidad los estoy cambiando a casi todos. La mayoría porque eran ineficientes contratados por mi ex. Definitivamente mi amiga Miriam necesita a alguien que la ayude el área legal de la empresa.

-¿Te das cuenta en lo que te estás metiendo? Leopold lo que quiere es destruirme y no le importará pasar sobre ti para lograrlo.

-Sé de lo que es capaz ese hombre-. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho -Pero él también sabe de lo que soy capaz y créeme, no querrá meterse conmigo ¿Qué dices?-. David aun estaba dudoso, no quería meterla en el caos que era su vida -La otra opción es que te cases conmigo-. David la miró atentó ¿acaso escuchó mal? -Si quiere quitarte a Jason, lo más seguro es que intente luego hacerlo legalmente, y no tienes estabilidad ni sustento económico...

-Y eso es lo primero que ven los juzgados de familia-. Susurró David pensando, sopesó sus opciones. Regina tenía razón, sin trabajo y sin dinero, sería más fácil para el maldito de Leopold quitarle al niño mediante un juez. Pero casarse con ella era demasiado, sería condenarla a su vida miserable, ademas de que apenas y se conocian. -Acepto el empleo-. Dijo y el rostro de Regina se iluminó y dio un par de aplausos mientras daba saltitos.

-¡Al fin voy a poder inaugurar la guardería!-. Sirvió nuevamente sidra en los vasos -No entiendo porqué la gente hoy en día no quiere tener hijos, ni adoptarlos, eso es peor-. Volvió a sentarse a un lado de David -Brindemos por... un brillante futuro para Jason y para ti.

Ambos chocaron sus vasos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

.

El lunes siguiente a ese, David ya estaba listo y preparado para comenzar a trabajar en la empresa de Regina. Y Jason estaba también preparado para su primer día en la guardería.

Terminaba de alistar el bolso del pequeño cuando golpearon a su puerta. Esa debía ser Regina, habían quedado de ir juntos. Ni bien abrió la puerta, la morena entro directo hasta el pequeño que estaba justo en medio del sillón rodeado de almohadas.

-Buenos días a ti también Regina.

-Hola Dave-. Le dijo sin mirarlo y comenzó a sacar al pequeño -Buenos días hermoso príncipe ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bastante bien la verdad, gracias por preguntar-. Dijo el rubio, provocando de Regina girara los ojos y se volteara a verlo.

-Le decía a Jason-. Lo miró mas concentrada -¿Qué haces vestido así?-. El rubio se miró a si mismo sin encontrar nada malo.

-¿Qué tiene? Es mi traje.

-Exacto, estás demasiado formal.

-¿y eso que tiene de malo? Soy un abogado, uso traje.

-No en mi empresa-. Dijo negando con la cabeza -¿Qué tipo de ropa tienes? además de ese traje y las camisas de franela.

-¿Ahora quieres ver mi closet?

-Mira... esa es una muy buena idea-. Dijo y aun con el bebé en brazos se encaminó a la habitación del rubio, David corrió detrás de ella, el lugar era un desastre pero si a Regina le molestó no lo dijo. -Veamos... esto no sirve... esto tampoco-. Se oía la voz de la morena mientras él intentaba levantar la ropa que estaba toda desperdigada por el suelo -¿Porque lo único que tienes son trajes elegantes y franelas?-. Dijo saliendo del closet, sin nada.

-Porque es lo que uso-. Respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Veamos... ¿Dónde tienes la cuna de Jason?-. Dijo mirando alrededor.

-Ah mmm... no tiene cuna-. Respondió avergonzado. Ni siquiera tenia dinero para comprarle una.

Regina sintió como su corazón se apretaba. El maldito de Leopold lo tenia viviendo prácticamente en la miseria.

-Veamos que... -. Dejó al pequeño en mitad de la cama, colocando almohadas a su alrededor. Luego se giró a mirarlo -Si quitamos esto, creo que sería suficiente-. Colocó sus delicadas y pequeñas manos en su cuello, quitándole la corbata lentamente. El rubio tragó pesado al tenerla tan cerca, Regina era muy pequeña a comparación suya, aun con tacones. Por lo que inevitablemente tuvo que mirar hacia abajo. Encontrándose con un suculento y pecaminoso escote. Sintió que algo debajo de su cinturón se endurecía al sentir las delicadas manos abrir los primeros dos botones de la camisa, rozando la piel allí. Observó el rostro de la morena. Al parecer ni cuenta se daba de lo que le producía. -Ahí si. Elegante pero casual-. Dijo levantando su vista a su rostro y apoyando sus palmas en su torso, debajo de la camisa podía notar que tenía unos pectorales fuertes. Lo soltó y lo arrastró hasta un espejo colgado en la pared de su habitación.

-¿Está bien que vaya así? Se supone que soy un abogado.-. Dijo David mirándola por el reflejo.

-¡Claro que está bien! ¿Ya viste como voy yo?-. Le preguntó poniéndose en medio de la habitación separando los brazos de su cuerpo y dando un giro. David estaba hipnotizado con ella.   
Regina llevaba un vestido floreado de tirantes pegado al cuerpo. Dejaba ver sus delgados y definidos brazos. Apretaba y levantaba su busto, dejando un exquisito escote. Al girar pudo apreciar que también dejaba insinuar unas perfectas y redondas nalgas que lo invitaban a pecar. Bajando más la mirada llegó a sus delgadas y largas piernas. La fala del vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pero dejaba marcados unos perfectos muslos que lo llevaron a imaginar tener esas piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Negó levemente con la cabeza aclarando su garganta, antes de volver a subir su mirada a su rostro, dándose cuenta que se había quedado mucho tiempo solo mirándola.

-Perfecta-. Soltó, provocando una sonrisa en la morena.

-Me refería a que no me visto demasiado elegante. Pero gracias por el "perfecta"-. Bromeó elevando repetidamente sus cejas provocando un intenso sonrojo en el rostro de David. -Relájate-. Le dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa y girándose para tomar en brazos al pequeño Jason. -Ahora si podemos irnos-. Se encaminó a la puerta -¿Puedes coger mi bolso?-. Le pidió al rubio quien lo tomó sin chistar justo con su maletín y se encaminó a la puerta cuando casi choca con la espalda de Regina que se había quedado parada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó él inclinándose para ver el rostro de Regina. La veía indecisa de hablar -¿Regina?

-Ah... yo, es decir. ¿Tienes una silla para auto?-. Preguntarle este tipo de cosas la estaba poniendo incomoda, No quería hacerlo sentir mal. Pero era inevitable. No quiso mirarlo a la cara.

-No-. Susurró apesadumbrado.

-Iremos en taxi entonces-. Digo la morena girándose y dándole una sonrisa. Se le acababa de ocurrir una fantástica idea. -Vamos, vamos.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Capítulo 2

**♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

**CAPÍTULO 2**   
**.**

  
David había aprendido más de Regina en las pocas horas, que en las semanas que llevaba de conocerla.

Era más altruista e inteligente de lo que demostraba. Y vaya que tenia razón con decir que él iba demasiado formal.

Todos los trabajadores en la empresa vestían semi-formal. Prácticamente casual. Como irían vestidos a una reunión familiar.

Muchos de los hombres iban con pantalones y playeras. Otros con camisas y mocasines. Varios otros sweaters y zapatillas. Y a pesar de que el iba con traje y zapatos, el que Regina le quitara la corbata y le abriera la camisa lo hacía pasar desapercibido.

Lo que no lo hizo pasar desapercibido, fue que llegara junto a ella y que ella llevara en brazos a su hijo. Recibió un par de miradas recelosas y muchos ceños fruncidos tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Regina le dijo que no hiciera caso de lo que seguramente fueran a inventar sobre ellos. Y lo llevó a la que sería su oficina que quedaba frente a la de su nueva colega. Su nombre era Miriam, una chica muy inteligente y muy amable, también abogada. Ella sería la encargada de enseñarle todo lo que necesitara saber sobre la empresa y los negocios de esta. Ambos serían los encargados del área legal. Regina lo guio luego a la guardería donde ya estaba la cuidadora que se encargaría de Jason.

David estaba un poco reticente a dejarlo, aun era muy pequeño y temía que estuviera llorando porque lo extrañara. Pero Regina salió al rescate diciendo que probablemente ella seria la que se la pasaría ahí en la guardería solo para estar tiempo con el pequeño.

Ya relajado sabiendo que alguien conocido estaría cerca, se despidió del pequeño.

La morena le hizo un tour por todo el edificio mientras le resumía la historia y a que se dedicaban.

La empresa había sido de su padre y tenía más de 38 años de trayectoria en el diseño, desarrollo y fabricación de equipos deportivos de alto rendimiento, en la que se fusionaban la experiencia de los mejores ingenieros y atletas, implementando las nuevas tecnologías y materiales de alta calidad. Resultando en una amplia gama de productos especialmente diseñados para satisfacer las necesidades individuales de cualquier persona, tanto de deportistas profesionales con experiencia, como del guerrero de fin de semana o del principiante.

Hacía unos siete años , cuando ella apenas tenía diecinueve, su padre había muerto y con ello la empresa había sufrido una crisis. Estaban a punto de perderla al borde de la quiebra.

-Y ahí es donde entra Blanchard-. Dijo la morena llegando a la oficina de presidencia. O sea, la suya.

El rubio observó la amplia oficina. Grandes pilares del suelo hasta el techo y ventanales dando una vista panorámica de la ciudad. A un lado dos sofás decorativos, dispuestos uno frente al otro decorados con cojines. Y una alfombra en el suelo bajo estos. Al otro lado. Una gran mesa de escritorio hecha de mármol y la silla. Donde Regina se acababa de sentar. Fue entonces que notó el cuadro detrás de ella.

Allí parecía un poco fuera de lugar, tomando en cuenta lo moderna de la decoración y el hecho de que al parecer aquello era antiguo.

-Era de mi padre-. Le dijo Regina al notar su vista en el cuadro. David volvió a mirarla antes de sentarse frente a ella. -Sé que parece fuera de lugar, pero él lo amaba. Y me trae paz.

-Es hermoso-. Volvió a mirarlo y Regina giró su asiento para hacer lo mismo.

-Fue pintado a partir de una fotografía que él tomó-. La pintura era el de una niña de espaldas abrazando un caballo.

-Espera… ¿La niña eres tú?.

-Si-. Se giró sonriéndole con su bello rostro un poco sonrojado.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que entra Leopold Blanchard, alias mi grano en el trasero a tu historia?-. Preguntó el rubio haciéndola reír.

-No es grata esta parte. Como decía, la empresa estaba teniendo una crisis. Yo aun estaba estudiando y mi madre nunca se había interesado en el negocio. Blanchard llegó con una oferta para mi madre, la cual ella aceptó.

-¿Qué oferta?

-Él se haría cargo de la empresa, siempre y cuando yo me casara con él.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y tu madre lo aceptó?!

-Así como oyes. En cuanto me lo dijo puse el grito en el cielo. Yo ¿casada por obligación? ¡Eso jamás!. Obviamente rechacé la "desinteresada" oferta del tipo-. Hizo las comillas en el aire con los dedos – Tomé las riendas de la empresa, mi padre me había preparado desde muy pequeña para hacerlo, ser empoderada e independiente. Para no dejar que tipos como Leopold Blanchard pasaran sobre mi. Fue difícil al principio, no lo voy a negar. Trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo fue una tarea ardua. Me conseguí como pude el dinero para mantener la empresa a flote por unos meses, hasta que me impuse con el sello verde. En ese entonces pocas eran las empresas que lo hacían y esta ganó rápidamente la atención tanto de la gente como del gobierno. Ahora tenemos puntos de recolección en todo el país, estudiantes y lugareños del borde costero se unieron en esta cruzada de limpiar y mantener nuestros oceanos limpios.

-Eres impresionante Regina. Eres sin lugar a dudas la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Y no lo digo porque ahora seas mi jefa-. Dijo haciéndola reír -Es la verdad, eres increíble conmigo y con Jason y ha sido así desde el principio y ni siquiera nos conocías. Estoy seguro que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias… y bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir? Jason me ha enamorado por completo-. Regina tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al hablar del bebé. -Es un pequeño encanto.

-Si bueno. Eso lo sacó de mí-. Dijo el rubio provocando que Regina pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, príncipe encantador... Ve con Miriam para que sepas como se hace todo por aquí.

El rubio se levanto del asiento riendo. Quería hacer reír a Regina. Por lo que antes de irse se giró hacia ella.

-Como ordene su majestad-. Le hizo una reverencia y la escuchó intentar reprimir una carcajada. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y la encontró cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos para no reír, pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos -Ahora si me voy, no me extrañes mucho-. Le guiño un ojo antes de irse. Y ella estalló en carcajadas en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Cuando su risa se calmó, decidió que tenía que ser rápida si quería conseguir todo lo que quería para ese mismo día. Cogió el teléfono de su oficina y llamó a su chofer para que la llevara donde necesitaba.

Salió de su oficina con dirección a la guardería para ver como le iba al pequeño encantador en su primer día. Y se lo encontró muy cómodamente dormido en la cuna. Le encargó nuevamente a la niñera que lo cuidara muy bien y salió de allí con dirección al lobby del edificio. Para nadie era extraño que saliera a media mañana. Prácticamente podía llevar la empresa desde cualquier lugar del mundo, por lo que muchas veces solo trabajaba desde su departamento.

Al salir a la calle. Su chofer ya la esperaba a un lado de su auto, le abrió la puerta y ella subió. Regina le dio la dirección y el comenzó a conducir.

Definitivamente esta era una buena idea.

**♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

  
La línea de artículos con el sello verde que tenía la empresa se estaba extendiendo al extranjero uniendo fuerzas con otra empresa que diseñaba y confeccionaba aletas para tablas de surf a partir de plásticos reciclados.

EcoQueen, la empresa de Regina, estaba incursionando en una nueva tabla de surf hecha 100% con materiales reutilizables. EcoQueen diseñaba y confeccionaba esta tabla y ZulEco aportaba las aletas. La ecotabla saldría al mercado en unos meses.

-Regina tiene planeado un viaje a Australia y uno de los dos tiene que ir también-. Le comentó Miriam, sentada frente a él.

-¿Vas tú?

-No lo creo. Debo quedarme aquí y asegurarme que los idiotas de allá afuera no hagan un desastre-. Respondió la chica con un poco de diversión. -Vas tú, te daré toda la info que tienes que revisar y tomar en cuenta.

-Okay.

-Supongo que tu pequeñito irá también al viaje.

-Oh si. No lo dejaría por nada… y dudo que Regina quiera dejarlo también.

-No quiero ser indiscreta ni parecer chismosa pero… ¿Dónde se conocieron tú y Regina?

El rubio irremediablemente se le escapó una sonrisa recordando como se conocieron y lo muy "entrometida" que le pareció Regina en ese momento.

-Somos vecinos, nos conocimos en el pasillo, vivimos uno frente al otro. Regina me ayudo con Jason, habíamos ido de compras, entonces en un brazo cargaba al bebé y en el otro las compras. Él lloraba y yo no encontraba las llaves, entonces ella me vio y me ofreció ayuda para calmar a Jason, bueno, en realidad me lo arrebató de los brazos antes de que pudiera decir mas. Y desde entonces no se ha separado de nosotros, ni nosotros de ella.

-Oh si... Regina tiene una debilidad por los niños. Especialmente bebés y se acongoja cuando oye llorar a uno. Es probable que por eso te lo arrancó de los brazos, no soporta ver un pequeño sufrir. Por eso casi siempre se escapa de la empresa y va al orfanato que abrió hace dos años.

-¿Regina tiene un orfanato?-. Preguntó maravillado, cuando creía que no podía ser mas increíble descubre algo mas que la hace maravillosa.

-Si-. Respondió Miriam sonriendo ¿Era idea suya o este rubio estaba baboso por su amiga? -Mi amiga tiene un corazón inmenso, pero uy, cuidado con quien la lastime, porque se convierte en el demonio mismo-. El rubio rio, no sabia si querer descubrir esa faceta de la morena -El orfanato es maravilloso, no solo por la infraestructura del lugar, sino por la calidad de personas encargadas de los niños, también por los pequeños. Son tan adorables. El orfanato no solo recibe a los pequeños que han sido dados en adopción o perdido a sus padres, si no también a niños con cuidados especiales que en otros orfanatos no han sabido atenderlos o simplemente los han rechazado.

-No sabía que los orfanatos rechazaran niños.

-Uf, lo hacen todo el tiempo. Algunos solo aceptan a los niños solo por el dinero que le entrega el estado y ni siquiera se preocupan por ellos y los pequeños terminan escapando y viviendo en las calles. Regina le prometió a su padre antes de morir, que haría cuanto estuviera en sus manos para que menos niños estuvieran en condición de calle.

-¿Cómo es que una mujer como ella sigue soltera?-. Hablo bajito, pero Miriam aun así lo escuchó. Sí, definitivamente al rubio le gustaba Regina.

-Quizás aun no conoce a su príncipe azul… Aunque conociendo a Regina. Ni siquiera lo espera. ¿No la has visto con nadie en su apartamento? Hace un tiempo que no sale con nadie.

-No, no la he visto con nadie-. Esta conversación ya se estaba poniendo un poco incómoda. ¿Porqué le molestaba imaginarse a Regina con un novio? -Creo que iré a mi oficina a seguir leyendo estos-. Le mostró un folder lleno de papeles.

-Okay… nos vemos luego-. Lo observó irse con una sonrisa divertida. Tendría que interrogar a su amiga para saber que sentía por el rubio.

A medio día David salió casi corriendo con dirección a la guardería. Había dejado dicho que le avisaran cualquier problema. Pero no lo habían llamado y él comenzó a preocuparse.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que al pequeño ni siquiera le había molestado estar en un ambiente completamente desconocido con personas que jamás había visto.

Tal parecía, que quien llevaba difícil la adaptación de separarse era él y no el pequeño. Le alimentó y cambió su pañal antes de irse a almorzar. Había mucho papeleo que aun debía leer.

Ya daban las seis de la tarde cuando Regina llegó a su oficina con el pequeño Jason en sus brazos.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué? Pero si aun no termina la jornada-. Dijo extrañado mirándola hacerle mimos al pequeño.

-Lo sé. Pero necesito que vengas con nosotros. Es de vital importancia ¿a que si cariño?-. Le dijo al pequeño y el niño le sonrió.

El rubio se levantó y guardó los papeles en el archivador de la oficina y preparó su maletín. -¿Dónde vamos?-. Preguntó mientras cogía el saco de su traje y se lo colocaba.

-Tú solo déjate llevar-. Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa inocente. Algo se tramaba. Podía sentirlo.

.

¡Y claro que se tramaba algo!

Lo había llevado a una tienda de ropa masculina y había elegido varios estilos diferentes para él.

-Esto es demasiado… no puedo aceptarlo-. Le dijo el rubio evitando tomar las cosas que ella le pasaba. -Te lo agradezco enserio. Pero no quiero ser un mantenido por mi nueva jefa. Ya hiciste demasiado contratándome en tu empresa.

-Claro que puedes. Tómalo como… mmm… un préstamo.

-Un préstamo-. Repitió el rubio con una ceja arqueada. Regina asintió con la cabeza mientras mecía al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Me lo pagas luego. Cuando te estabilices.

-Regina…

-Ya encantador. No discutas conmigo porque no vas a ganar-. La morena se puso firme y le entregó la ropa, prácticamente lanzándosela a los brazos, trató de empujarlo al probador, pero era demasiado pequeña en comparación a lo alto y fuerte que era David y no logró moverlo ni un centímetro. -Entra ahí y pruébate la ropa, antes de que sea yo misma la que te desvista y te la pruebe-. Sentenció furiosa y un poco sonrojada por el esfuerzo.

-Okay, okay. No tiene que ponerse en plan malvada, majestad. Aunque la idea de que me desvista es tentadora-. Dijo provocador guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer hacia el probador, solo con la intención de verla sonrojada. Lo cual funcionó.

-Tu padre es un cabezota-. Le dijo al pequeño, que solo la miraba y como si entendiera lo que le dijo le sonrió. Llenándola de ternura, le besó la frente y se dispuso a seguir recorriendo la tienda buscando nuevos estilos.

Después de esa tienda. Fueron a otra. Esta vez para Regina. Dijo que aprovecharía el viaje a las tiendas para actualizar su vestuario. David se burló de ella diciendo que esa era la escusa mas conocida de las mujeres en el mundo. A lo que la morena lo torturó sentándolo fuera de los probadores para que la viera probarse miles de prendas y modelándoselas solo para molestarlo. Ante la divertida y envidiosa mirada de las demás clientas.

La siguiente tienda que visitaron. Fue una de bebés. Regina había dicho que el pequeño Jason le rogaba por unos pantaloncitos y unas camisetitas. Poniendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado que a David le dieron ganas de comérsela a besos. No pudo decir que no.

Mientras Regina llevaba en brazos al pequeño eligiendo ropa con una trabajadora de la tienda. Él los esperaba sentado repleto de bolsas a sus pies.

De pronto se sentó un señor de alrededor setenta años a su lado. Observó a la morena con Jason en brazos. Y luego lo miró a él.

-¿Son recién casados?-. Le preguntó el anciano.

-¿Disculpe?

-Tú y la chica con el bebé… lucen igual que mi mujer y yo cuando nos acabábamos de casar.

-Oh-. David no sabia si aclararle al anciano que Regina y él no eran nada. Pero no pudo decir nada, porque Regina se acercó y le entregó al niño yéndose inmediatamente a buscar mas ropita.

-Tu mami es muy bonita ¿a que si?-. Le preguntó el anciano al bebé agudizando su voz haciendo reír al pequeño. -Si que sí… tu papi esta babeando por ella-. Eso último hizo reír a David. El anciano tenía razón, él estaba babeando por la morena.

-Cariño ya estoy lista-. Dijo una mujer mayor acercándose al anciano. Supuso era su esposa. -Que preciso angelito-. Dijo refiriéndose a Jason y se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla, el niño reía con las atenciones que recibía.

Regina se acercaba con un par de bolsas más en cada mano cuando la pareja de ancianos se despedían de ellos.

-Estoy lista ¿nos vamos?

-Si, por favor-. Respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie. Regina se acercó a él tomando a Jason de sus brazos. Mientras le entregaba las bolsas a David uniéndolas a las demás que ya cargaba.

Al llegar al edificio de departamentos. Tanto David como el chofer de Regina, cargaban las bolsas de sus compras mientras ella se divertía jugando con el pequeño. En el pasillo de su piso Regina abrió la puerta de su departamento para que su chofer dejara las compras. Se despidió del hombre agradeciéndole su ayuda. Y cuando se volteó se encontró con el rubio tratando a duras penas buscar sus llaves en su maletín.

-Deja, yo las busco-. Le dijo metiendo su mano en el maletín mientras con su otro brazo sostenía al niño. Cuando las encontró ella misma abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar a él primero.

El rubio se llevó una gran sorpresa en cuando la luz de la estancia se encendieron.

El lugar estaba limpio. Tan limpio y ordenado, que hasta olía a frutas.

Se giró buscando a Regina pero ella no lo miraba. Estaba enfrascada con el bebé y cuando levanto su cabeza solo se echó a reír.

-Creo que necesita un cambio de pañal-. Tratando de aguantar la risa -O un baño.

-Siempre nos duchamos juntos. La enfermera lo sugirió como parte del apego piel con piel. Nunca le he dado un baño. Me da un poco de miedo.

-No te preocupes yo lo hago-. Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se encaminó hasta el baño -¿Vienes con nosotros?-. Le preguntó volteándose a verle, antes de entrar al baño.

-Si-. Respondió olvidándose momentáneamente que su departamento estaba muy limpio. Al llegar allí se la encontró quitándole la ropita al pequeño. Regina sería una gran madre, eso era seguro. De pronto algo le llamó la atención en la tina.

-¿Regina?-. La morena lo miró -¿Qué es eso?-. Dijo apuntando una bañera de bebé dentro de la tina. Ella son rio y se encogió de hombros.

-Un pequeño regalo para este principito-. Respondió volviendo toda su atención al niño. Le quitó el pañal sucio y limpió su culito con toallitas húmedas. -¿Podrías llenarla con agua?-. Le dijo.

-¿Cómo sé si no es demasiado caliente?-. Preguntó asustado.

Regina se acercó a él, sentándose en el borde de la tina.

-Veras encantador... Esta bañera tiene un sistema que te dice la correcta temperatura. Aquí-. Señaló un panel que se encendió en cuanto ella abrió la llave dejando caer agua en un espacio. Giró la llave hasta lo mas caliente -Cuando es muy caliente se vuelve rojo y cuando es muy fría se vuelve azul-. Dijo llevando la llave del agua a lo mas frio explicándole. Luego la reguló a la temperatura deseada. -Cuando es la correcta se vuelve verde. Además tiene un sistema de desagüe-. Dijo recostando al pequeño en lo alto de la bañera. Donde estaba diseñado con un asiento que lo sostenía perfectamente, tanto para mantenerlo semi-sentado como para sostener su cuello -Prueba echarle agua con esto-. Le entregó un pequeño jarrito.

David se arrodilló en el suelo frente a la tina y con manos temblorosas tomó el jarrito cogiendo agua del "reservorio" de la bañera.

Regina notó su miedo por lo que sostuvo su mano y le ayudó a echársela sobre el torso del bebé. El pequeño agitó sus pequeños pies y manos demostrando que le gustaba la sensación del agua tibia sobre su piel. David y Regina sonrieron enternecidos. Y luego ya con mas confianza fue el mismo David quien lo comenzó a bañar. Mientras Regina cogió otro jarrito y mojó su cabecita, cuidando de que no le cayera agua en la cara. Se giró hasta una canasta que el rubio no había visto. Sacando una pequeña esponja, champú y bajón liquido de bebé.

-Ni se te ocurra discutir-. Dijo Regina entregándole la esponja con jabón.

-Te pagaré todo.

La morena no quiso decirle nada. Estaba muy emocionada de estar bañando a un pequeño bebé. A pesar de ir siempre al orfanato y cuidar a los más pequeños, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de bañar a ninguno. Esta era una experiencia nueva. No quiso decirle nada a David para no ponerlo mas nervioso. Pero era un momento único.

Dejó caer un poco de champú en sus manos y luego masajeó la cabecita con escaso cabello rubio del pequeño. El niño gimoteó encantado arrancándole una sonrisa. Tomó más agua con el jarrito y le enjuagó hasta no dejar rastro del champú. Luego se levantó de donde estaba sentada y del mueble de las toallas sacó una de animalitos, la puso serca de David y se encaminó a la salida, dejando un momento a solas a padre e hijo para ir a la cocina y preparar su biberón.

Desde donde estaba logró verlo pasar con el pequeño envuelto en la toalla hasta la habitación. Se mordió el labio riendo al pensar en la expresión de su rostro cuando descubriera la sorpresa que le tenía.

-¡Regina...!

.

.

.

.


End file.
